


Blackmail Drabble Set

by Megpie71



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles on the theme "Blackmail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Drabble Set

**(Blackmail)**

"You know I don't want to do this," she said. "But I will if I have to." She isn't facing him.

"No!" His face looks panicked.

"You know I'm not asking for much." Her face is implacable.

He grimaces. "Please?"

"So you'll do as I ask? Without complaining?" She looks at him, the glare nailing him to the wall like a butterfly on a pin.

"Yes, just don't tell them." He looks resigned, dejected.

“Cloud,” Tifa sighs, “One of these days you're going to take a holiday without needing to be threatened with telling Yuffie and Denzel about Don Cornejo.”

 

**(Nest Egg)**

“Zack, you're grinning. What are you up to, and how much paperwork are you going to generate as a result?” the woman behind the desk asked.

“Nothing.”

“Now I've heard everything. What is it?”

“Got some pictures developed. Wanna see?” Zack brandished the envelope. Nesa took it, leafing through the pictures. Most of them were unexceptional, although... 

“Is it okay if I keep this one?” she asked.

“The blurry one? Why do you want that?”

“Call it insurance,” she said. “Nice shot of the President and his mistress, and I know a buyer. Good money.”

“Go you halves?”

“You're on.”


End file.
